Nitrobots
by Land Raider
Summary: Chapter 3 of the Nitrobots is now up. Please R
1. Introduction

Transformers: Nitrobots 

During the first Cybertronian War the Decepticons held a major advantage over the Autobots. They're aggressive nature and lust for destruction making them much more capable fighters, allowing them to win control of the planet easily. During this time Alpha Trion and a group of Autobot Elders journeyed to Vector Sigma to have the great computer create a group of Autobots to combat the Decepticons. Using the Key, Alpha Trion succeeded in creating the Nitrobots. Five Autobots with superior fighting skills. The Nitrobot leader, Land Raider, promised that the Nitrobots would not stop until the Decepticons where defeated. Alpha Trion, took the Nitrobots back to his workshop, where an injured young Autobot was being repaired and refitted. This Autobot was to be the new leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Land Raider was unsure of this, and claimed he should be the leader of the Autobots. But Alpha Trion convinced him that Prime should lead, because he was not as hostile as the Nitrobots and the other Autobots would follow him more easily. Land Raider agreed to serve Optimus Prime and when he awoke, Land Raider and the other Nitrobots swore their loyalty to him and the Autobot cause.  
So the Nitrobots, led by Optimus Prime, fought back against the Decepticons, and at first won many victories. More and more Autobots flocked to the banner of Optimus Prime and in short order the war was at a stalemate. This lasted for millennia, and as the war dragged on, so the planets energy reserves where depleted to the point of being empty. In a desperate attempt to find a new source of energy Optimus Prime ordered the Nitrobots and a small team of Autobots to leave Cybertron and seek out a new source of energy.  
And so it was that Land Raider left his leader and friend Optimus Prime behind and began the search for energy.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The energy spike was so brief Flakk thought he'd imagined it. He began retuning the scanner and spotted it again, a brief, low energy spike coming from the planet below. It was strange, they had been orbiting the planet for a day, and this was the first sign of life they had detected. The planet below, a metallic world somewhat similar to Cybertron, but pristine, unspoiled by war. Flakk continued to scan the planets surface, trying to locate the source of the energy, but it had disappeared again. The door behind him gave a low hiss as it opened, and he turned to see Beebop enter the bridge.

"The boss sent me to relieve you Flakk, I think he wants to see you in the briefing room now." Beebop was holding something back, Flakk could tell just by looking at him, Beebop didn't lie very well.

"Alright Beebop the watch is all yours." Flakk stood to leave, then remembered the energy spike, "Oh yeah, it might be nothing but I noticed a spike on the scanner a few minutes ago, it was only small and I couldn't pinpoint it but you might want to keep your optics open in case we get another one." he moved past the smaller blue bot and out the door.

As he reached the briefing room he could here voices inside and thought they had started without him, then he recognised Fire Prisms voice and relaxed, the big guy wouldn't be taking a briefing. As he entered the room only two other Autobots where present, the massive, dark brown form of Fire Prism leaning against the far wall, and Slipstreak, the smallest Autobot of the team, sat on the table in the centre, staring up into Fire Prisms face as he spoke.

"You see Streak, when in combat with the Decepticons it doesn't matter how quick or agile you are. If the enemy is skilled enough he will get you eventually." Fire Prism was lecturing the kid again.

Flakk thought it would be a good idea if he interrupted, before Slipstreaks audio receptors shut down, "Hey Prism," he said, over the larger bots lecture, "You know what's going on?"

Fire Prism looked up as Flakk spoke, "Welcome to the mystery Flakk," he said sarcastically, "I have no idea what Land Raider has in store for us, but I can tell you it won't involve anything interesting."

"That, Fire Prism," said a new voice from the doorway, "Is because the only things you find interesting are fighting Decepticons."

"And fighting more Decepticons," a second voice finished.

Flightback and Skyknight, the seeker twins, the only Autobot Seekers, entered the room and took two seats, next to each other, and grinned up at the now flustered Fire Prism.

The briefing it seemed was about to begin, Celestian arrived next, his frame even larger than that of Fire Prism, although not as bulky. Salder was next, the medic tinkering with a square object, a little smaller than Flakks chest plate. Lastly, Valkyrion entered, in whispered conversation with the teams engineer, Rubble. The group of bots took their seats and began talking, trying to guess what Land Raider wanted to discuss with them. All the voices stopped however as the door opened and Land Raider walked through the doorway, his large green body giving off an air of command that spread around the room like a wave. Land Raider glanced at each Autobot in turn, his face guard masking the lower half of his face so it was impossible to judge his mood.

"Okay Autobots, we've been at this is the third suitable planet we've found but once again with no suitable energy readings. It's time for a change of tactics in this and I wanted your thoughts on this before we make any decisions."

"Sir," Flakk spoke up first, "I think it might be a bit premature in leaving this planet." The others all turned to look at him, "I was on sensor duty earlier and detected an energy spike from the planet, I was unable to get a location, and it was only a low level surge, but it may be worth investigating, Beebop is looking into it now."

Land Raider leaned on the table, "Are you sure about this Flakk," His eyes bored deep into Flakks, "It's going to take a long time to search the entire planet."

"I know what I saw Raider, and you know I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wasn't sure." Flakk was standing now. Staring back at his commander.

"Alright Flakk, I just wanted to be sure myself." Land Raider raised his hands in a conciliatory way, "So we wait for Beebop to pick up another spike and then we go down and investigate." Land Raiders optics swept around the table again, "Anything else?"

"Raider," this time Valkyrion stood, "While we're waiting I want to take Skyknight and Flightback down to the planet and start scouting the place out."

Land Raider considered for a moment, then nodded, "Good idea Val." he paused again, "Prism, Rubble, go with them and set up a base camp on the surface. Celestian you go to, shuttle some supplies down, take Slipstreak as well, the rest of us will wait here for a more precise reading on the energy source." The Autobots all stood, not needing another order to know what to do.

In the launch bay of the ship, everyone was busy, Rubble and Fire Prism where loading materials and computer equipment into cargo crates, Valkyrion and Skyknight where going over aerial images of the planet plotting search patterns. Celestian was going over approach vectors for landing on the planet. Flakk had Slipstreak and Flightback loading weaponry and Land Raider stood apart, watching his team working, pride glowing in his chest to see the efficiency with which his team worked.

The loading and preparation took another half hour, when everything was ready the Autobots drifted over to Land Raider for a final few words.

"Alright Autobots," he began, "You all know what to do down there, keep each other safe and watch each others backs. Good Luck, now," he grinned below his mask, "Transform and Roll Out!"

Celestian transformed, his massive shuttle form lying in wait for lift off, the rest of the landing party picked up the crates and quickly ran inside his passenger compartment. Salder walked to the bay door release leaver and pulled it, Skyknight and Flightback ran towards the opening portal and leaped out, transforming as they left the deck and blasting off toward the planet, Valkyrion followed after them and then Celestian, lifted slowly off the deck, and his engines flaring with a deep roar he too was out the door and away towards the planet surface.

Land Raider activated the ships com system, "Beebop, are you tracking them?"

"I've got four heat signatures entering the planets atmosphere in thirty seconds Land Raider," Beebop answered, "and still no sign of that energy spike."

"Keep me posted Beebop," Land Raider turned to leave the launch bay, "and tell Celestian to head back up as soon as they're all set up." He cut the com and turned to head to the bridge.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The ride down to the planet was rough, the planets atmosphere causing severe turbulence for the Autobots, Celestian seeming to batter into the atmosphere, instead of cutting through it. Valkyrion, Skyknight and Flightback skimmed over the metallic surface, weaving in between the towers until they found a large open section of ground, that was large enough to fit the camp. When Celestian came into view of the location selected for the camp sight he dropped heavily into a landing and he was greeted by Flightbacks laughter as he touched down.

"Have a bit of trouble there Celestian?" the young flier jeered.

The other Autobots disembarked and began unpacking their gear. With everything unloaded Celestian transformed himself and began helping unpack the crates and set up the equipment. Fire Prism and Rubble, with Valkyrions help began construction of the temporary base structure. Flakk and Skyknight set up several auto-turrets and Slipstreak and Flightback stood to one side, scanning the planets horizon.

"Alright you two," Rubbles grumbling assaulted the two idle Autobots, "If you're not going to help us with the grunt work, go scout around, see what's out there."

Flightback grinned at the smaller Autobot at his side, "Come on 'Streak, let's get outta here before Grumble changes his mind."

Slipstreak laughed, "Yeah this should be fun." He transformed and raced off towards the nearest towers to the West of the camp. Flightback jumped in surprise, then laughing himself transformed and took off in pursuit.

"Damn kids are useless anyway." Rubble turned back to the last wall section Fire Prism was supporting and began welding it in place.

Slipstreak revelled in his own speed, the distant towers seeming to leap forward to meet him as he accelerated. In what seemed a mere moment he was amongst the towers, dodging left and right to avoid them, his reckless, breakneck pace matched by Flightback above him, the jet easily keeping pace with Slipstreaks grounded, two wheeled vehicle form. A flash of light to his left caught his attention and Slipstreak skidded to a halt, transforming as he stopped. Flightback roaring over his head, unable to react quickly enough. Slipstreak made his way back to the tower where the glint had come from. A dull grey mass of metal reaching up almost a mile into the sky. Nothing interesting to see, but this was where he saw the light. With a blast of engine noise, Flightback appeared overhead, transforming and landing on his feet next to Slipstreak.

"What's up little buddy?" Flightback asked him.

"I'm not sure," Slipstreak replied, "As I passed here I thought I saw a light." he leaned close to the structure, and put his hand to the metal wall.

"Anything," Flightback asked, curious himself now.

"I'm not sure." Sliptsreaks face was millimetres away, studying the wall closely. "Woah!" he fell back as a crack appeared in the wall, and a massive booming shook the ground.

The crack grew steadily, then opened and as the two Autobots stared in wonder a large metallic arm appeared out of the darkness and grabbed Slipstreak around the waist, lifting him off the ground and pulling him into the structure. Before Flightback could even move Slipstreak had vanished into the tower and the crack had vanished.

"Streak!" Flightback screamed and began pounding on the wall where Slipstreak had just vanished. He aimed his blaster at the wall and fired, the laser not even marking the dull grey of the tower. 

Flightback began to panic, all he could think of was that mechanical arm, and Slipstreak screaming as it had dragged him away. Flightback backed away from the spot where the crack had appeared, until he hit the tower behind him, he jumped with a cry of terror, transformed and flew back to the camp as fast as he could.

"Valkyrion, Val, Val!" Flightback was incoherent as he landed, transforming and rushing to Valkyrion crashing into his back and bouncing off, falling hard.

Valkyrion turned, annoyed, but his expression changed as soon as he saw the expression on Flightbacks face, "What is it Flight?" he asked, picking the smaller bot up, and placing him back on his feet.

"The tower, it grabbed Streak, and I couldn't save him, we've got to go get him!" the words tumbled out of Flightback in a flood.

The other Autobots emerged from the command post, concern etched on all their faces.

"What's happened to Slipstreak?" Flakk asked.

Skyknight ran to his brother and grabbed his shoulders, turning him so he could look into his optics, "You need to slow down Flight, start from the beginning."

Flightback shuddered as he tried to regain his composure. After a brief pause he nodded, and Skyknight let go of him, "Me and Streak where exploring around the towers over that way," he pointed in the direction he and Slipstreak had gone. "Slipstreak spotted something and stopped to have a look, I didn't notice at first but I turned round as soon as I saw he'd gone, I doubled back and found him investigating the base of one of the towers." He shuddered again and Skyknight put his arm around his shoulder.

"Then what happened?" Rubble asked.

"Then a big crack opened in the side of the tower and a big claw came out of the wall and pulled Slipstreak inside, I tried to follow but it closed up before I could. I even tried shooting the wall but my gun didn't even scratch it." He looked around, at each of their faces, "wait." He grew concerned, "Where's Celestian?"

"Land Raider called him back to the ship bro." Skyknight replied, "But what about Slipstreak? Where is this tower?"

"It's back that way, come on I'll show you." Flightback tried to drag his brother in the direction of the tower.

"Hold on Flightback." Valkyrion said quietly, "We don't know anything about this planet. Flakk," he turned to speak to the gunner, "signal the ship, let Land Raider know what's happened, tell him the rest of us are going to investigate." 

"Will do Val." Flakk complied, and headed back into the command post

Valkyrion turned to Rubble next, "Rubble, you and Fire Prism aren't as fast as us, so catch up as you can, We'll go ahead and take a look at this tower."

"Be careful Valkyrion." Rubble growled as the three jets transformed and blasted towards the distant structures, "Right then Prism," he turned to the hulking Autobot, "Let's get moving, Slipstreak isn't going to save himself."

Rubble transformed and drove off, his large vehicle form rumbling as he followed Valkyrion, Fire Prism scowled and, transforming into his massive tank mode he followed as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Land Raider watched the planet rotating slowly below the ship, amazed at the similarities between it and Cybertron, before the war had destroyed it. He sighed, catching the attention of Salder, sat at the diagnostics station, still tinkering with the small piece of metal.

"What's the problem Raider?" the medic asked.

Land Raider turned to look at Salder, "I don't know old friend," he smiled wryly, "Just looking at this planet makes me feel peaceful, I wish we could just bring all the Autobots here and leave the Decepticons behind."

"And abandon Cybertron." Salder was shocked, "You know Prime would never agree to that."

"I know Salder," he paused, "and he'd be right as well. Even if we left, the Decepticons would just follow us anyway."

The conversation was interrupted by the crackle of the comm. "Land Raider, this is Beebop come in please."

Land Raider activated the comm. "Go ahead Beebop, what have you got?"

"I've just picked up Celestian on the scope, ETA 10 minutes," Beebop went silent over the comm.

Salder gave Land Raider a look which he recognised instantly, "What else Beebop?"

Hesitantly the reply came over the comm. "I picked up another energy spike, but it was there and gone so fast I couldn't get an exact fix on a location, I did manage to narrow it down though."

Land Raider looked at Salder, "Okay Beebop, we're on our way down to you now. Land Raider out."

"Well looks like we might have found something after all." Salder said, getting to his feet.

Land Raider did not reply, something in Beebops voice had him worried. The two Autobots exited the bridge and made their way to the scanner room.

Celestian landed in the loading bay and transformed. He looked around at the empty chamber, the massive warehouse void of the activity of just a few hours previous. The others on the planet would be starting to scan for the energy source Flakk had detected, the big bot wondered why Land Raider had called him back but shrugged, Raider was his leader and he would follow him no matter what he ordered. Celestian shook his head, then made his way out of the door, activating his comm. link as he entered the lift.

"Raider, this is Celestian, I'm back as ordered." he waited patiently for a response. None came.

"Land Raider, come in please." He repeated his transmission. Once again waiting for a response.

"Received Celestian, Head down to scanner control, we have a situation."

Celestian, immediately recognising the urgency in Land Raiders voice, changed the destination on the lift controls from the bridge to scanner control.

Land Raider stared at the screen, there was the energy spike, and if Beebop's readings were correct, it had appeared just a few kilometres from the base his team had set up.

"Beebop, how long ago was this?" he asked the smaller blue bot.

"About five minutes before I called you down here boss." he replied, "So fifteen minutes ago."

The door behind them hissed open and Celestian came in, "What's going on Raider?" he asked as he entered. Concern registering in his voice.

"We've picked up another energy reading," Land Raider replied, "Somewhere in this region, although we're not sure where exactly."

Celestian looked at the screen, "How sure are you the spike came from here?" he turned and stared at Beebop.

"It's just a general estimate," Beebop answered uncomfortable under Celestians glare, "but definitely somewhere in that region."

"What's wrong Celestian?" Land Raider put his hand on the white Autobots shoulder and turned him round

"That's where Flightback and Slipstreak were scouting before I left." Celestian turned to activate the comm when it hissed to life on it's own.

"Come in Land Raider, this is Flakk, please respond."

"Flakk!" Land Raider responded, "This is Land Raider, we've just picked up another energy spike in your vicinity, what is the situation?"

"Flightback reported back about five minutes ago and said one of the pillars swallowed Streak. Valkyrion and the others have gone to investigate."

"Alright Flakk." Land Raider cut him off, " Celestian and Salder are coming back down to you, get in touch with the others, tell them not to do anything until they arrive. Land Raider out."

The comm went dead as Land Raider turned to Celestian and Salder, "Get down there and assess the situation,find Slipstreak and make sure he's okay, then I want you back up here Celestian, you're going to be very busy for a while I'm afraid."

"So what's new Raider, I'm always busy." Celestian laughed.

As the two turned to leave, an alarm sounded on the scanner console, "What now Beebop?" the three turned back to the blue bot.

"Another energy reading Raider," he paused as he checked the signal, "but it's not coming from the planet."

"Then were is it coming from?" Salder asked him.

"Behind us... Brace for impact!" Beebop screamed as he grabbed the edge of the console.

A second later the ship vibrated violently as it was struck by something. Alarms sounded throughout the ship as a second and third impact rocked the Autobots in the ship.

"Get to the bridge, double time." Land Raider ordered. And the four Autobots ran as best they could, as more concussions rocked the ship.

On the bridge, all was smoke and sparking instruments, damaged consoles and blown out monitors leaking more and more smoke into the enclosed atmosphere. The four Autobots sat at the first functioning system they found and began searching for their assailants.

"Got it!" Celestian called, "Bringing it up on all monitors now."

On each of their screens a sleek, black craft appeared, green beams of energy lancing from its prow to punch into the hull of the Autobot shuttle. As each blast struck the ship, the tremors worsened, more alarms began to sound.

"Raider!" Salder called above the noise, "Engines are going critical, we need to get out of here now!"

Land Raider glared at his monitor as the ship turned broadside to them, showing more gun emplacements and a large purple symbol, the Decepticons had followed them.

"Right then Autobots, abandon ship, let' get out of here." Land Raider stood and watched as the others left the bridge ahead of him, once the others were off the bridge he turned and followed them toward the launch bay.

As they reached the launch bay Salder called out, "Less than a minute until engines critical. We're running out of time."

"Celestian, transform." Land Raider ordered.

Celestian transformed and Salder and Beebop sprinted into his passenger compartment, Land Raider turned to the bay doors and, aiming his shoulder cannon, fired, blowing the door away and venting the smoky atmosphere into space, before he could even turn, he was caught in the explosive decompression and sucked out into the void.

"Raider," Celestian screamed as his leader disappeared out of the new hole in the hull. He blasted off after him, angling in the direction Land Raider had gone as he exited the ship.

It took only seconds for Celestian to locate Land Raider, but in those few seconds, then engines of the ship went critical, causing a massive explosion, the shockwave sending Celestian and his passengers uncontrolled down towards the planet, it also meant Celestian lost sight of Land Raider. It took Celestian a minute to regain control of his flight and get himself back onto a stable re-entry path. Still scanning for Land Raider. After a few more minutes he located him, free falling into the atmosphere of the planet. He changed his trajectory to intercept his falling leader, it would be risky, the angle of re-entry was dangerously steep, but if he did nothing Land Raider was dead.

The heat was excruciating as Celestian burned into the upper atmosphere, closing in on his target all the time. Eventually, after what seemed an eternity, screaming in pain, Celestian caught up to Land Raider and managed to get below him, opening his hatch, Salder leaned out and managed to hook Land Raider into the compartment and Celestian shut the hatch again with relief.

"We're coming in too hot guys." Celestian shouted, the pain coursing through his circuits, "Strap in and hold on, impact in two minutes.

Salder and Beebop secured the unconscious Land Raider into one of the cargo harnesses then strapped themselves down. When he impacted on the ground two minutes later, Celestian cut a long crater, then bounced and collided with one of the massive towers, ploughing straight through it, he came to a sudden, violent stop against the next one, sliding down it's metallic surface with a screeching of metal on metal. Leaving only a steaming metal wreck at the bottom.


End file.
